


let me give you that

by earthquakedream



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: salt_burn_porn, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pornstars, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthquakedream/pseuds/earthquakedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Jensen isn't sure why he's in a suit. Danneel's idea for their films are always stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me give you that

**Author's Note:**

> Written for salt_burn_porn for wendy's prompt of "spanking".

Danneel's ass looks amazing in those shorts." Jared sighs and watches her move around the big open bedroom that serves as their studio.

"That's probably why she wears them," Jensen points out with a grin. He loosens his tie a little more and, not for the first time, wonders why he's wearing a full suit for this. They're already in the bedroom, should he be at least partially naked? Or even in jeans and a t-shirt, that would make his life so much better.

"Did she even tell you what we're doing today?" Jared's lucky, he's in shorts and a shirt with the sleeves cut off, baring his arms and giving Jensen little peeks at his chest. He approves of that.

"No. But I gotta say, if it involves her in those shorts? I'm up for anything."

Like she was just waiting for him to say that, Danneel comes over and puts her hands on her hips. She's just wearing a sports bra and those tiny little shorts that her ass hangs out of. Jensen realizes that she and Jared are both dressed for working out, while he's definitely not - and okay, he can figure this one out.

"Today we're going to try something different. Jared and I will start fooling around on the bed, and then--"

"And then Jensen will come in, catching his wife with his best friend, and decide that after punishing her a little, he wants in on it?" Jensen grins at her. "You're so predictable."

"Hey, cliches work, Jensen. That's why they've become cliches."

"How am I punishing you?"

"Spank her!" Jared suggests. His grin is wicked, his eyes stuck on the sweet curve of Danneel's ass.

"Yeah, I'm going with that." Jensen gets up and grins at Danneel. "You two have fun, I'll go and get a drink. How long do you want me to wait?"

"Hmm. Until I've started riding Jared. I think it'll be fun for everyone that way."

"It's going to be fun for everyone no matter what," Jensen points out. He gives her a soft kiss, then does the same to Jared. "Enjoy yourselves!"

He heads to the kitchen, setting up the laptop that the cameras record to and settling in with a beer. He likes being the one to interrupt, because watching them like this, like everyone else gets to, turns him on so fucking much. He feels like the best (or worst) kind of voyeur, seeing them on a screen instead of up close and personal.

Knowing that it won't be long before he gets to join them makes the anticipation even better.

Jared has Danneel pinned to the bed and he's so big that Jensen can barely see Danneel beneath him except for the occasional flash of her red hair or pale skin. He sips his beer and shifts in his seat as Jared's shirt comes off, exposing miles of golden, muscled back.

Danneel rolls them over and straddles Jared, her ass grinding down on his dick as she yanks her sports bra off. Her tits bounce as they're freed and Jared sits up, closing his mouth around a nipple and sucking hard. He can hear Danneel moan loudly, the real thing way sexier than the weak tinny sound on the laptop.

Her hair is freed from its braid, falling wavy over her shoulders, and she slides down the bed and takes Jared's thick cock out of his shorts. This is favorite part because the groan Jared lets out when Danneel takes him down is always so _surprise_ like he wasn't expecting it. Danneel's ass is shoved in the air, looking perfect in the ridiculously small shorts. When she spreads her legs, he can see the wet spot forming.

She gets off on being filmed as much as she gets off on sucking cock. Jensen isn't sure if he can last until she's finally riding Jared's dick. Not with the wet patch spreading as her hips wiggle in the air.

He can hear the sloppy wet sounds of her sucking and even without the video, he can picture it, how full her mouth looks, lips swollen and wrapped tight around Jared's shaft. Danneel loves to go all the way down until she can barely breathe anymore. She loves it even better when Jared and Jensen take control, holding her head down, fucking into her throat, just using her.

And that's what she's letting Jared do right now, his hands clenched tight in her hair as he pushes his hips up. She doesn't choke or gag, she's way past that point. She just takes it, breathing harshly through her nose until Jared lets her go and she pulls off, sucking in air and grinning as her face flood with color.

"You're such a fucking cockslut," Jared groans, reaching out and rubbing a thumb over her bottom lip. Danneel laughs.

"I know, my boyfriend tells me that all the time." Danneel gets out of those little shorts and divests Jared of his bottoms too. Neither of them ever bother with underwear anymore.

She straddles his hips and fits her cunt over Jared's dick, resting her hands on his chest as she slides back and forth, slicking him up with more than just spit. It's Danneel's favorite way to tease her self, just rubbing against one of their dicks until she's nearly ready to come. She gets there quicker than Jensen's expecting, arms shaking as she whimpers.

"C'mon, c'mon, lemme inside." Jared grabs at her hips and pulls her up. Danneel reaches between them and guides him into her, biting her lip hard at the stretch. Neither of them ever get used to how much Jared fills them. It's so fucking hot.

Danneel starts out slow, rolling her hips and clenching around Jared occasionally, just to make him twitch. His hands grab at her ass, fingers digging in, before they slide up and over to her tits, cupping them so his thumbs can rub over her hard nipples.

Jensen finishes his beer and gets up, adjusting his dick and undoing a few buttons on his shirt. He hums contently as he heads back to the bedroom, opens the door--

"What the fuck is going on here?" he shouts, startling both of them. They stare at him with wide, frightened eyes, and Jensen knows they were so into it that at least half of that shock is real.

"It's not what it looks like," is the brilliant line Jared comes up with. This is why they stopped letting him write scripts. Now they just improvise.

"Well, it looks like you're fucking my girl. Can't really blame you, though, 'cause she's _smokin'_ hot." Jensen shrugs off his jacket, loosens his tie more, then kneels behind Danneel, shoving her down until her chest is pressed against Jared's. Then he smacks her ass hard.

She and Jared both moan. Jensen smirks and smacks again, leaving two matching handprints on either side of her ass. He knows the camera is getting a great view of them.

"See, this is why I don't leave you alone anymore," he says casually. "Because you always go out and find some other cock to use. I buy you all these nice toys, but that's not enough for you, is it?"

Danneel pushes her ass towards him, looking over her shoulder with a smirk. "Why use something cold and plastic when I could have the real thing?"

"You don't know where it's been. And it's not like you're going to keep him. He's no better than a toy for all the use he'll give you."

"But he's so pretty!"

Jensen's growl is low and dangerous. He brings his hand down harder than before and Danneel almost jerks herself off of Jared's dick.

"Hold onto her," Jensen snaps. Jared obeys, grabbing onto Danneel's hips, holding her down as Jensen whips his hand against her ass. The loud smacks are drowned out by Danneel's cries, but she doesn't tell them to stop, even though Jensen knows she's going to be bruised when they're done.

Jared's hips fuck up into her with every smack and Jensen knows it's because Danneel keeps clenching up at the sharp pain. He finally stops, hand stinging, and leans down to blow gently along the crack of her ass, spreading her open, fingers pushing into her heated skin.

"Oh god, baby, please, I need you to fuck me." Danneel looks back at him, face wet with tears, eyes dark with arousal. Jensen knows she's already opened herself up, anticipating this, but he reaches between her legs and gets his fingers wet with her slick. She's nearly dripping around Jared's dick, she's so turned on. Jensen smirks.

She always did like a little pain.

He rubs his wet fingers against her hole and presses two in, just to make sure she's still stretched enough to take him. She whimpers, her entire body clamping down in anticipation, and Jensen pulls back so he can take his clothes off.

"If you want dick so bad, I'll give it to you." A quick swipe of lube on his dick from the bottle already laying out and Jensen's ready. He pushes forward slowly, working his way into Danneel's tight ass. He can practically feel Jared's dick pressing against his.

They don't do this often, so when it happens Jensen feels nearly crazy with lust. His hands grab onto her shoulders to hold her still and he and Jared start moving together, grinding into Danneel's body, and from the way Jared's face is screwed up he knows Jared's trying not to come too soon.

Jensen smirks and moves faster, pulling Danneel down on his dick, determined to embarrass Jared. It's his favorite thing to do.

"Doesn't she feel so good around you? She's so tight and wet, _god_ , she always gets so wet when she's getting fucked. She's desperate for cock." Jensen reaches around and squeezes her tits. Danneel bucks and moans, her head falling back on Jensen's shoulder.

Jared lets out something that can only be classified as a whine, his fingers pressed so hard into Danneel's skin she'll probably bruise. Danneel will love it. Jared will just feel guilty.

"Come inside her, man, c'mon, she fucking loves that."

That's all it takes, apparently, because Jared lets out a shout and presses in deep, his cock jerking so hard as he comes that Jensen can feel it. He reaches around and rubs at Danneel's clit, makes her come with a cry, and has to pull out before he comes too.

He eases her off of Jared, onto her back, nudges her legs open and grabbing one of the cameras. He zooms in on her messy cunt, leaking Jared's come. Danneel reaches down and rubs her fingers into the mess, holds them out to Jensen and he hands the camera back to Jared so he can suck them clean on video.

Jensen jerks off on Danneel's tits with Jared filming up close, probably getting in "artistic" shots of Jensen's hand on his dick or something. Jensen mostly ignores the camera, just focuses on Danneel spread out beneath him, on Jared so close his breath fans out over Jensen's skin, and he's done, spurting hot and thick on Danneel's chest with a low groan.

After the cameras are shut off and they're sprawled together on the bed, sweaty and gross and pressed to tightly together to be comfortable, Jensen can't help but laugh.

"What?" Danneel asks, glaring over at him.

"That was probably the most ridiculous scene we've ever done. I actually said, _if you want dick so bad, I'm gonna give it to you_. I am disgusted with myself."

"Your dirty talk sucks," Jared points out.

"Better than your acting," Jensen replies.

He thinks Jared might respond, but he falls asleep first. They'll snark it out later.


End file.
